The Madness Of A Monster's Loss
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: A Fire Fanfic! 2nd book in Seven Kingdoms Trilogy.Fire had never been quite right after Archer's death.It had hit her badly.She was just that slight bit mad now that she turned to the ways her cruel father had used.She would have vengeance,no matter what.
1. Chapter 1: Death Creates Death

**Fire fan-fiction story**

**The Madness Of A Monster's Loss**

-a-

**Summary**: Fire had never been quite right after Archer's death. It had hit her badly. She was just that slight bit mad now that she turned to the ways her cruel father had used. She would have vengeance, no matter what it took.

-a-

**Chapter 1 : Death creates Death**

-a-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the book, Fire, by Kristin Cashore

-A-

The sight of Archer lying there, his body still from death; It was heart breaking. He still looked like Archer, the playboy, the joker and the only one who could coax a real smile out of her. But the man she knew no longer possessed his body.

Fire knelt down beside his cold unmoving body, staring at his pale face intently, wishing for him to open his eyes and smile at her again. However, even though in death he still looked so innocent and lovely as when he slept his spirit was no longer on this earth. She fell upon his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt with one hand as the other softly ran its fingers through his now dull hair. She cried so much for her lifetime-long friend, her lover who was now gone. She had not cried or shown grief like this since her father died. It had been her fault then too. Now it all came back to her, overwhelming her; she had forgotten the pain of it; the loss and how much it hurt to be sad. She was devastated.

The boy had done this to her. Archer's death was his bidding yet it was still her fault. She should not have let Archer leave; she could have stopped him and told him to stay before it was too late, before it came to this. This outcome, she regretted most of all.

How could she go on living. It shouldn't be this way. Archer should be alive and happy and she should be the dead one, cold and miserable in death as she is now in life.

She would give anything to trade places with him, to save his life. But she was too late. He was beyond help now and there was nothing she could do, she was powerless and that scared her. This was all her fault and she would never forgive herself. She would have vengeance.

Fire became strong in that moment she had found archer's lifeless body, but also weak.

She burnt the place to the ground, ordering those under the evil boy's command to stay and perish along with it.

She did not care for their lives anymore.

She just wanted this place to burn, to go up in the flames, which she was named after. Only that would comfort her and finally harden her currently annoying beating heart.

She may have escaped an ill fate but she had run straight in to an even worse one. There was no escape for her.

Her mind became dull yet barred against others as she broadcast her feelings of intense pain and anguish and let them wash over whatever unfortunate creature she happened across. For she no longer cared.

-A-

So, that's the first chapter of my Fire story, The Madness Of A Monster's Loss.

Short chapter, I know. But they will get longer as the story continues. I just wanted to set the scene of the story a bit first, explain what set's Fire off and how she becomes who she is in my story.

I hope yah liked it.

Fire is one of my favourite books and I love Kristin Cashore's series so far. Graceling was a great book and so is Fire and I can't wait till Bitterblue is out.

I am currently in the progress of writing a fan-fiction for Graceling but since I already had this one mostly written up already I thought I would post it up first.

It's basically just an alternate ending to what happens after Archer dies in the book.

So, I hope yah will continue to enjoy this story as I post up new chapters - which will be about every 2 weeks.

Please let me know what you think of it.

Thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


	2. Chapter 2: The River Mare

**The Madness Of A Monster's Loss**

-a-

**Summary: **Fire had never been quite right after archer's death. It had hit her badly. She was just that slight bit mad now that she turned to the ways her cruel father had used. She would have vengeance, no matter what it took.

-a-

Thanks for all the alerts and reviews for this story so far ^^

sugarball: Thanks for being the first to review my Fire story. I am glad you find it interesting so far and i hope yah will continue to as the story goes on. I will try to update as quickly as possible and since it is the holidays i will be posting up the next chapter sooner than usual. Usually it will be a week or so between chapter updates but since i already had this chapter and the next already written up i decided to post them up a couple of days apart. Enjoy. :"]

Starlit Stranger: Thanks for the review. Yah i emailed to add Fire as a category in Books but they said to add my story to Graceling for now because they will be changing the Graceling category to be renamed as the Seven Kingdoms Trilogy soon - which includes book 1 Graceling, book 2 Fire and book 3 Bitterblue.

-a-

**Chapter 2: The River Mare**

-a-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the book, Fire, by Kristin Cashore

-A-

Fire had been walking numbly away from where Archer's body burned. She had no idea how far she had walked as she no longer had any sense of time but she could no longer feel or see smoke so she must be a fair distance away.

She walked slowly through the great expanse that was the great forest, in the direction of home.

She wanted to go home, to where Archer and Brocker would be, where Archer would come stumbling through the door from a hard days work on his estate and they would all sit down to dinner together. Archer would smile at her and she would smile back and as they ate with Brocker they would all joke and laugh, oblivious to the danger of imminent war.

Deep inside, past all the pain and denial where her reason was locked away she knew that those wonderful times would never come again, because Archer was dead, and so everything had changed.

She did not want to give up her dreams just yet though so clinging to that vision of familiarity and love Fire continued to stumble through the trees, uncaring of the world around her; the cruel world that had stolen Archer away.

As it began to get dark she kept going, even though she constantly tripped on the long skirt of her dress. She wished the young boy had given her trousers, a shirt and a pair of boots to wear instead of the deep red dress with flimsy fabric shoes. The dress was very heavy and made of a thick silky crimson fabric. It barely covered her arms and her chest but went well past her ankles and dragged along the floor; she wished she had a knife to cut it shorter. Also, her hair was free because she had nothing to cover it up with, but so far through the camouflage of the forest and the power of her mind - and her bow and arrows, which she had taken back - she had managed to ward of the surprisingly few monster creatures that had come after her.

She was still making her way through the trees in her annoying yet beautiful outfit when the stars and the moon appeared to light her way and a river mare appeared before her, stopping her in her tracks with its magnificent and magical beauty.

The river mare took her in. it could sense her pain and did not shy away from her like anything else that happened across her and her turmoil of emotions that raged around her.

It watched her intently, conveying silently to her that it was her friend before it bowed down to her and sat; a signal for Fire to get on it's back. She was grateful to this creature, for her feet were battered from the undergrowth covered forest floor. She shifted her dress around her and easily clambered on to it and held on to its mane tightly as it rose swiftly and easily even with her weight on it's back.

She was about to nudge her foot in to it's side slightly to indicate the way home, but that was when she realised she had lost all sense of direction out here and didn't know which way to go.

The river mare sensed that the young bedraggled woman on her back was lost and tired and very sad so she softly and slowly made her way home – the opposite way fire was going, and back to the Winged River near Fort Flood - hoping that it would please Fire.

-A-

That was the second chapter of my story 'The Madness Of A Monster's Loss'.

I hope yah enjoyed it.

Don't worry, my chapters will be getting longer later on, but for now i have divided the story up so that the chapters have their own purpose to the story which has kept them short. For example, one chapter could be about Fire returning home and another could be about the War; I have tried to cut the story up in to relevant chapters in an effort to keep it interesting.

However, one problem by doing the story like this is that it seems to be less detailed at first and will become more so later on.

I hope it doesn't read like it is in note form, but do let me know if that is the case.

I have some writing flaws and my main ones are grammar faults, unwanted tense changing and writing in note form, all of which I do accidentally and am working on to improve so that they are no longer a problem for my writing pieces.

Please let me know if I slip up and any of my faults appear in my writing, so that I can fix them.

My next chapter will be up in a few days but after that all my updates will be at least a week apart.

Thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Boy

**The Madness Of A Monster's Loss**

-a-

**Summary: **Fire had never been quite right after archer's death. It had hit her badly. She was just that slight bit mad now that she turned to the ways her cruel father had used. She would have vengeance, no matter what it took.

-a-

**Chapter 3: The Evil Boy**

-a-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the book, Fire, by Kristin Cashore

-A-

She had been riding carefully on the river mare for a couple of days now. Though Fire had no sense of time in her current half delusional state she could still tell when it was the end of the day when it got dark and the start of a new day when it became light.

The river mare was taking the journey at a good pace, making sure not to jostle Fire as she held on while manoeuvring around the trees in the forest.

When the river mare was thirsty she would find some water for them both, when she was hungry she found edible plants for them and when it got dark the mare would lower herself to the ground and let Fire off so that they could sleep till morning when they would start the routine over again.

Fire didn't feel hungry or thirsty, or tired or cold, she only felt empty. The only reason she didn't perish and waste away was because the amazing river mare somehow managed to know what she needed and successfully knew what to do to look after her.

Most of the time fire was between worlds. She was partly aware of reality, travelling through the woods, to get home with the help of the horse –which she doesn't know is one of the mysterious river mares who are known for not trusting people and are hard to tame – that she had somehow managed to tame; it was very protective of her.

But a lot of the time she was mostly in her own mind, trapped and unwilling to escape her memories of Archer and her fantasies of him being alive.

She preferred it there.

As she rode on the mare she would grip on to it's mane and let it take them home while her mind was elsewhere and she was only torn from this when the horse stopped them to drink, eat or sleep.

Even as she slept against the horse she only dreamed of better and happier times.

It was as if she was always asleep.

Fire did not want to escape from this and was happy enough until one day they came upon a boy.

The river mare stopped at the sight of the boy. It could tell that this was no normal boy.

The cruel child smiled it's untrustworthy evil smirk and held out an arm to the horse which shied away.

Fire noticed the intruder and snapped back to reality quickly.

She stared at the boy in hatred as she recognised him as the one who had killed Archer, the powerful and unusual child with different colour eyes who had kidnapped her and ruined her life. It felt as if he had taken away her soul; her reason to live was gone but she couldn't be a coward and take the easy way out by killing herself.

She glared at him and staying mounted on the horse she asked him how he had found her and why he was here.

The child told her that the dress looked good on her, as he had known it would. He smiled at her but it quickly turned in to a frown and he answered her questions at the bored impassive look on her face.

He explained that it was easy for anyone to find her if they were near enough since she was broadcasting ever emotion and every thought out of her mind. It was maddening and she should get control herself already. He was here to make her join him. She may have destroyed all his loyal servants but together they would be unstoppable. She should stop this madness and join him, they could easily rule over this land. At this rate she would get herself killed, and over what, this Archer person who was already dead.

But she wasn't listening to his ramblings. She had had enough of this impudent horrid child who did not even care that he had killed her love, her best friend, her Archer.

Fire had hoped that the boy would die along with the others, his followers who had now perished along with her lovely Archer.

But he hadn't. Here he was again, making her life a misery, a complete annoyance to her.

The magnificent horse creature she rode on could feel what she felt, her angry emotions flowed through the beast and with its own power it flung the boy away and down a hole in the hills.

To where? She had a vague idea, but while so numb she didn't bother to wonder. The boy was gone and she was the slight bit happy once again.

She and the horse stayed together even after it threw the horrible boy away.

It was looking after her like it would its own young.

Fire and the mare continued their journey as if nothing had happened. Easily swinging back in to their day-by-day routine.

If fire had been paying the slightest bit of attention to her surroundings then she would have noticed that by now they were nearing the edge of the great forest and were riding alongside the mountains.

But the horse was going South, back to it's home, the river, in the opposite direction of her home in the North.

-A-

Well, that was my third chapter of my Fire fan-fiction 'The Madness Of A Monster's Loss'.

Sorry I have updated later than I said I would but I have been really busy with my summer job and I completely forgot.

I hope yah liked it and will continue to read my story. Thanks for all the alerts and the reviews by the way. ^^

I am glad to get rid of evil Leck in this chapter. Now I can move on and get to the main plot without him being in the way. ^^

I can't wait to unveil the changes I have made to the main character, Fire and show how that will affectively change the story and will lead in to my story's plot.

To clear things up, Fire is going to be more like her father, Cansrel, in my story, due to the death of her beloved friend, Archer. :"]

I will post the next chapter up in about a week.

I hope you are looking forward to it.

Thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


	4. Chapter 4: The Village

The Madness Of A Monster's Loss

-a-

Summary: Fire had never been quite right after archer's death. It had hit her badly. She was just that slight bit mad now that she turned to the ways her cruel father had used. She would have vengeance, no matter what it took.

-a-

Chapter 4: The Village

-a-

Disclaimer: I do not own the book, Fire, by Kristin Cashore

-A-

If fire had been paying the slightest bit of attention to her surroundings then she would have noticed that by now they were nearing the edge of the great forest and were riding alongside the mountains.

But the horse was going South, back to it's home, the river, in the opposite direction of her home in the North.

-a-

As the horse trotted through the great expanse of trees Fire barely even noticed that the terrain was thinning out and becoming more worn and used.

She could hardly feel her body anymore; she was so sore all over. At least she no longer felt cold, just numb and apart from reality instead.

There was no way she could face the real world right now. Not after Archer…

So she just drifted in and out of the darkness of blessed unconsciousness as the horse move beneath her, guiding her home and caring for her.

However, before long it became impossible for her to ignore her surroundings as she found herself off the beaten forest track and moving in to a small clearing.

As they moved out of the trees Fire saw that the small expanse before her was filled with what seemed to be a village, with farming land off to the side and many huts close together as houses with other larger ones that seemed to be being used for storage and workers.

It has been so long, weeks, possibly months since she had come across other human beings; she was shocked at first; her mind reeling as she somehow managed to heave her tired body to sit up straight on the horse as she stared at the villagers.

One by one they stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her in wonder and fear; the infamous human monster of these lands was before them.

Suddenly the villagers started to cautiously move toward her, seeing her dishevelled appearance and weary body that had betrayed her and slumped over the horse again in desperate release. They could sense her heartbreak, her desolation, her loss and her hatred as if it were their own. She was projecting her feelings out by not controlling herself and it wasn't just monsters she was effecting now; her powers had grown with fury and were lashing out at any creature near her, monster and human alike.

These people wanted to help her. No, they were compelled to help her, obsessed even. And Fire desperately wanted to just let everything go, to rest and be comforted and cared for by these people.

At that point something deep inside her, a survival instinct maybe, kicked in and she so desperately wanted to cry and let them make her warm again as she collapsed before them.

But death and power had changed her.

Now Fire was going to do things her way, no matter the consequences.

Striking down that inner instinct crying within her, she felt her heart turn to stone, her blood ran cold in her veins, as she closed herself off from her fear.

She used her increasing power and new resolve to keep going, ignoring the people as she motioned for the horse to get moving, quickly.

With a slight nudge of her heel the horse swept on with Fire riding on it's back. They passed the villagers and finally exited the clearing, back in to the deep silent forest from which they had come.

Her life was forfeit to mother nature now, to the mercy of this cruel and wicked world. But she never said anything about letting it be taken from her easily.

Fire was strong, a survivor, a monster, it was who she was and now no one could stop her.

-A-

So, that was the fourth chapter of my Fire fan fiction.

Finally I updated! Lol :"]

Sorry this chapter is a bit short.

I will try to update again soon, I am very bad with deadlines though so no guarantees.

Please let me know what yah think of my story so far.

Thanks for reading,

…Anie


End file.
